The Strongest Celestial Mage
by Ashtrid01
Summary: After being ignored by the majority of fairy tail due to Lisannas return from the "dead", Lucy decides to make changes in her life, only to be noticed by her guild again. How will she react when her life is flipped upside down once more.
1. Chapter 1

Two months, it's been two months since Lisanna came back from the "dead". Two months since Lucy has had a decent conversation with most in fairy tail. At first, she didn't mind coming home and not finding team Natsu in her apartment eating her food, using her bath or striping in her home but, despite being ignored she miss them, they are her Nakama after all.

So where is this Lucy, on a train back to Magnolia why of course. You see since Lucy still has to pay her rent she is forced to go on missions without team Natsu. In fact, Lucy has gone on 37 missions in two months. Twenty-seven have been solo and the other ten she was accompanied by someone. Usually that someone would be Levy and Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Carla, Happy, or Cana.

 **"** **We will be in Magnolia in 15 minutes.** **"** A loud booming voice woke Lucy up from her slumber.

"Ugh, I really need to see Wendy. My back hurts." Lucy mumbles aloud.

Slowly Lucy checks her train compartment for any stray belongs not finding anything she grabs her bag and makes a beeline for the guild.

 ** _Authors note:_ Please let me know by responding to the poll or in a review if you would like Natsu, laxus, Gray or an OOC to be Lucy's love interest. This will be important for upcoming chapters. Also, I plan I make the chapters longer in the future and I will most likely update from 1-3 times a week because I have no life. Feel free to leave some constructed criticism too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So far Laxus is in the lead by 4 votes and there's one vote for an OOC, don't forget to vote who you want to be Lucy's love interest. Natsu, Laxus, Gray or an OOC.I** **own nothing but the plot. Thank you to everyone that has voted and left your reviews it means a lot to me.**

At The Guild

"Lucy, you need to be more careful how did this even happen you've been so careful on jobs lately. "

"Sorry Wendy, I lost focus of all the bandits and one was able to get behind me nothing I couldn't handle though."

"Did you at least get all of the reward." Cana chimes in from the doorway.

"Yeah I did, the lady even gave me a book on celestial magic." Lucy says with sparkles in her eyes.

"All done Lucy. How do you feel." Wendy says timidly.

Lucy turns and hugs Wendy "Thank you Wendy I feel great."

Suddenly Lucy breaks off her hug with Wendy jumps of the infirmary bed and grabs her new book before Cana can get any sake on it.

"Do you two know where Levy is this book is in an ancient text and I don't want to bother Crux."

"I think she's pestering Lilly if Happy will get a fighting form like him and Carla. I believe there by the bar stools… or …something like that." Cana says while turning her bottle upside disapprovingly.

Lucy lets out a giggle at Levy's antics clutches her book to her chest and makes her way to Levy.

 **With Levy**

"Lucy do you think I can take this book home and decipher it there I think I can have this done in a week."

"Oh, levy I don't mind. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm…. Oh I know! Let's go shopping together when I'm done with the book."

"I love that idea I have been thinking on changing my wardrobe any-" Before Lucy could finish the guild doors swung open hitting the walls with a loud 'bang"

"We're Back." "And we have an announcement to make." There stood Team Natsu at the guild entrance

"This is going to go two ways; one we have to fight someone; two Fairy Tail is going to party." Says Romeo as he and Wendy sit next to levy.

"Or they knocked down a bell tower again." Carla says in a disapproving tone.

Lisanna and Natsu step forth holding hands.

Natsu was the first to speak up. "Lisanna and I are dating."

 **Authors note: Ok I have another question for you readers would you like longer chapters and the story updated once a week or would you like short chapters with the story updated 2-4 times a week let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Romeo was right fairy tail was parting like there was no tomorrow. Many guild members went up to the newly announced couple and said their congratulations but right now Natsu and Lisanna where at a table with Erza, Gray, Mira, and Elfman. They were talking about something and kept looking over at Lucy, and this didn't go unnoticed by the blond beauty.

Lucy let out a sigh as she caught them staring at her for the 3 time. She honestly couldn't think on why they were looking at her. It's not like she spoke to any of them in months and now there whispering and staring at her. Just as she was going to go and ask Gajeel to tell her what they were talking about a drunk canna came up and hugged her.

"Aww, Lucy are you sure you're not feeling jealous that Natsu's not yours anymore," Canna said a bit too loudly as she slurred her words.

"Canna, Natsu was never mine in the first place and after being cast aside like trash any feelings I might have had are gone now," Lucy said in a very unimpressed tone.

"I'm leaving before this conversation goes down a road I want to avoid," Lucy says as she walks towards the guild doors.

Be careful miss Lucy. Two fishermen call out to her as she walks on the edge of the canal.

 **Open gate of The Canis Minor** **,** **Nikora**

would you like to walk with me till I get home Plue? "Pun Pun" Plue eagerly nodded his head and started walking with Lucy. They walked in a peaceful silence till they got to her apartment. Just as she was going to turn her key a voice called out to her.

"LUCY"


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to give a shout out to** **Edwards78, CeriseUnderwood1996, QueenoftheMermaids, Pandorababe, FairyTail9908, BeccaDuncan,**

 **Westerngoddess And Dreyar- 2510 for leaving their reviews thank you so much for your input and kind words.**

 **Feel free to leave a question if you have any and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **Now On with the story. ~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Inside Lucy's apartment

"Wendy would you like some tea" Lucy calls from the kitchen.

"No thank you, I should make this quick I don't want Carla to worry about me"

"Ok, why did you need to talk to me so soon couldn't it have waited until tomorrow," Lucy said into her teacup as she joins Wendy at the table.

"Well Carla and I went on a mission with Romeo and the reward was 200,000 jewels and 2 silver gate keys. Romeo and I both agreed to give them to you because they would be no use to us," Wendy said with a slight blush on her checks.

"That's so sweet of the both of you, but I still don't see how you couldn't wait until tomorrow to give them to me it's almost midnight," Lucy said in a motherly tone.

"Well, I'm sure I would have forgotten and I don't actually think that the keys are silver I have seen your keys before and these two don't look like any of them plus they started to emit a weird energy for Carla so she made me come and give them to you," Wendy said in an apologetic tone.

"Alright then let me see the keys."

Wendy handed Lucy a box with two draws that were lined in a dark blue silk and in each draw there was a key wrapped in a white lase. Lucy carefully unwrapped the two keys and stared at them. The key where certainly not silver they had a certain glow to them and would shift colors in the light. In the center where the symbol should be it was not white like her other keys, they had a crystal clear center you could see straight through the key.

"Hmm." "I have never seen a key like this in my life. There's a piece of glass that goes straight through and no symbol the keys also seem to change based on how the light hits them. The one changes from red to orange and the other from a blue to a blue."

"So there not silver keys," Wendy asks timidly.

"NOPE. I have no idea what they are but one thing is for sure they are not gold or silver, and Carla was right they are emitting a strange sort of energy." Lucy said staring intently at the keys.

then suddenly Lucy's head pops up she looks at the clock then she looks at Wendy.

"Well thank you, Wendy, for the keys but shouldn't you be going back to the fairy hills its past midnight I'm sure that Carla is getting worried."

Wendy lets out a squeal after processing Lucy's words.

"Thank you for reminding me, I have to go now," Wendy yells as she runs out of the apartment. Lucy giggles then starts to rap and put away the keys.

"Mabey there will be something about these keys in the book that levy has right now," Lucy mumbles to herself. Putting away her teacup after washing it she walks toward her bedroom to get ready for the night.

* * *

 **Hello, its Ashtrid here and I would like to apologize for not updating sooner and the fact that this chapter is shorter than you guys probably wanted. I have decided that my chapters will hopefully be somewhere about 800-1200 words and I will update every 2 weeks. Just a reminder to let me know who you want Lucy's love interest to be. Will it be Natsu, Gray, Laxus or my OC (which will be in my story either way). So far we have 5 votes for laxus and 1 for an OC, Natsu, and Gray. I will stop taking votes when I get to the tenth chapter. Till next time.**


End file.
